Cette attraction
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction!Dean sait que c'est mal, c'est faux dans tous les sens, mais ne peut pas l'éviter. Et il ne veut pas effrayer Sammy, et aussi il ne veut pas le perdre. Wincest. Série de drabbles qui ont un rapport les uns avec les autres. DeanSam
1. Chapter 1

Titre : This sick attraction

Disclaimer: Surpernatural ni ses personnages ne m'appartient pas. De même pour l'histoire.

Avertissement :Wincest.

Rated M pour thématique adulte.

NB : C'est une traduction de l'auteur le reve de l'arquin. C'est un drabbles.

–-

* * *

La première fois que c'est arrivé Dean avait 16 ans et il avait l'impression d'être un putain de pervers parce que c'était sale et mal, parce que c'était complètement immorale d'avoir une érection quand il jouait avec son frère, son petit frère qui a seulement 11 ans et qui ne sait pas ce qu'il passe, putain.

Dean ne savait même pas comment c'est arrivé, il ne savait même pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Ils jouaient sur le lit, en se poussant et en se roulant dessous, en s'emprisonnant pour voir qui était le plus fort. Et il ne savait pas si c'était l'odeur de Sammy, ou les mains sur sa peau ou le sentir sous son corps, en s'agitant, en soufflant, en essayant de se libérer de cette prison à laquelle il était soumis, mais tout à coup c'était arrivé. Il était devenu dur en pensant à son frère qui était prisonnier de son corps, en priant désespérément, en gémissant et en criant son nom tandis que Dean le baisait sauvagement, en frappant à l'intérieur de son intimité, en sentant son corps tendu autour de lui. Et il a fallu toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas venir en écoutant Sammy qui haletait.

Il était sorti rapidement du lit en mettant autant de distance que possible entre Sam et lui, sans faire attention il heurta la porte de la chambre. Et il entendit la douce voix « - tout va bien Dean ?. » qui sortait de la bouche de son petit frère qui lui faisait se sentir plus coupable qu'il n'était déjà parce que Sammy ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il ne savait pas que son frère a eu presque un orgasme en l'imaginant ouvert et avide de lui. Puisque Sammy, son Sammy si petit et si innocent ignorait que son frère était un putain de malade qui voulait faire des choses pas très catholiques, de choses qui feraient rougir n'importe qui.

Cette nuit-là Dean a pleuré, il a pleuré en écoutant la respiration de Sam dans le lit voisin, il pleurait en se haïssant soi-même et en se sentant dégoûter de ses propres pensées. Il savait que chaque cellule de son corps était censée prendre soin de Sammy et de le protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Il n'était pas censé imaginait son frère qui gémissait et qui haletait sous lui. Alors, la nuit Dean pleurait, il pleurait jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus, jusqu'à avoir mal à la tête, jusqu'à que ses yeux lui fassent mal, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui et que son corps devint mou et détendu sur le lit.

* * *

La suite à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

La suite

* * *

Dean pensait que ce serait quelque chose de passager que cette obsession malsaine qu'il avait avec Sammy terminerait lorsqu'il commencerait à avoir du sexe mais, Dean avait maintenant 18 ans et rien n'avait changé, tout était en train de s'aggraver.

Dean avait essayé de s'arrêter, vraiment essayer. Il avait couché avec toutes les filles qu'il pouvait pour apaiser ces pensées impures. Il avait même dormi avec des hommes en pensant que peut-être c'était une phase et qu'en rassasiant sa curiosité tout s'achèverait mais rien de tout cela n'a fonctionné.

Et chaque matin, il se réveillait avec une belle érection du à ses rêves humides qu'il avait pendant la nuit. Mais le pire c'était qu'il devait écouter Sammy qui essayait de se satisfaire et de ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de lui donner un coup de main parce que Sam a 14 ans et Dean savait que les hormones commençaient à prendre le contrôle sur son corps et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de prendre l'érection de son frère dans ses mains, le toucher, le voir venir en criant et puis le nettoyer avec sa langue en le goûtant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas parce que c'était mal, parce que Sammy aurait peur et Dean ne voulait pas le perdre. Donc, il ne restait que le choix de ce masturber en écoutant ses petits halètements, le grognements de son petit frère derrière la porte de la salle de bain, déversant sa semence chaude dans ses propres doigts en les léchant, en imaginant que c'était Sam, son Sammy qui lui faisait ça.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez aimer et merci encore pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

NB :Mince, je me suis rendu compte que les drabbles n'étaient pas encore finis (l'auteur ne les avaient pas fini) mais, ce n'est pas grave. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais regrouper des drabbles, de petits oneshot sur ce couple bientôt. C'est un petit projet que j'ai envie de faire et de vous le faire découvrir. Titre: Au-delà de l'interdit.

–-

* * *

Sammy avait 17 ans lorsque pour la première fois il invita une fille. Dean l'écoutait en silence, en tentant de ne pas assassiner cette fillette qui faisait que les joues de son frère se mettait à rougir parce qu'au final ce n'était pas de la faute à cette fillette. C'était tout simplement lui... le fautif, lui qui était obsédé par son petit frère.

Sammy parlait encore et encore, des mots sortaient en désordre en disant tout et rien à la fois. Dean souriait parce que voir Sammy heureux, c'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus.

Quand Sam lui avait dit, Dean était sûr que sa mâchoire touchait le sol tant qu'il était ouvert, n'importe qui voyait son petit frère savait qu'il était quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'expérience à son âge et c'était bien parce que Dean aimait sa mais, savoir encore que son petit frère n'avait pas obtenu son premier baiser, qu'il restait le petit et innocent Sammy le faisait trembler, le sang était en ébullition dans ses veines et il devait serrer forts ses poings pour éviter de bondir sur son petit frère.

Mais à l'entendre dire et citée que « je ne veux pas ruiner les choses en embrassant Meg » Dean avait vu rouge et il se rendit compte qu'il ne sera pas cette personne qui goûtera ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, il ne pourra pas le marquer ou le mordre comme il a toujours rêvé.

Dean savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée qui ruinera tout mais, le sentiment de possession qui le traversait du pied à la tête et sa jalousie était plus fort que sa conscience.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, il tenait Sammy entre ses bras et l'embrassait contre le dos de la chaise. Quand son frère laissa sortir un cri de surprise, Dean profita pour mélange sa langue à celle de son frère, en sentant la saveur et l'essence de son petit frère dans chaque recoin de son être.

Il se sentait confus au début puis il répondit à son baiser, c'était maladroit et timide pour le tranquillisait Dean caressa doucement son cou en jouant avec les petites mèches. Il souriait lorsqu'il sentit les poings se refermer sur sa chemise et qui s'approchait encore plus près de lui. Dean souriait parce qu'il se sentait bien, terriblement bien comme s'ils étaient nés pour être ensemble, lui et Sammy.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'air leur manqua. Il avait le tournis et sa peau le chatouiller. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de son frère, agiter et essouffler, ses joues étaient rouges par le baiser fougue qu'il lui avait donné. Il se risqua à lui faire un câlin mais, il savait que c'était la pire idée qu'il a eu dans sa vie. Sammy était tout rouge, il tremblait comme une feuille, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouge et ses yeux... ses yeux qui faisaient que l'estomac de Dean se tordait et s'agitait, sa gorge se serra et il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

La culpabilité augmentait tout doucement en lui, il le brûlait lentement, il se haïssait et se sentait malade parce que les yeux de Sammy étaient grands ouverts, plein de confusion et de crainte, il avait peur et Dean voulait effacer cette expression de son visage, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort tout en murmurant à ses oreilles « Tout va bien Sammy, tout va bien » mais il ne pouvait pas puisque c'était lui le coupable.

Il y a tellement de choses que Dean voulait lui dire, tant de choses que Dean voulait lui expliquer mais, l'unique chose qui sortait de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se leva du siège et couru vers la porte était :

\- Maintenant tu sais comment embrasser.

Dean n'était pas revenu à la maison cette nuit ni le lendemain. Il n'était pas venu les quatre jours et quand enfin il était venu il empestait l'alcool et le tabac et il était tellement soûl qu'il tenait à peine debout.

C'était Sam qui avait ouvert la porte, c'était Sam qui avait frappé sa mâchoire et il était sur le point de tomber si Sammy ne lui avait pas pris dans ses bras et murmura :

\- Tu es un idiot Dean, un satané idiot.

Il sentait les larmes chaudes de son frère mouillait sa chemise et il savait que le siens coulaient sur ses joues. Il le serra fort dans ses bras et parla comme s'il récitait une prière « pardon Sammy, pardon » pour ne pas être apparut dans les quatre jours ou tout simplement d'être un mauvais frère ou de penser des choses interdites, pour l'avoir fait pleurer et de ne pas l'avoir su protéger comme il devrait.

Cette nuit Dean dormit avec son frère dans ses bras incapables d'arrêter de pleurer dans ses rêves. Et quand le matin se leva et que John revint de la chasse, il savait qu'il prétendrait que le baiser n'a jamais eu lieu, qu'il était parti quatre jours sans donner de nouvelle en arrivant ici, en sentant le parfum pas cher et des marques rouges sur son cou et avec un Sammy inquiet et en colère.

Et la vie reprenait son cours comme d'habitude...

* * *

Fin.


End file.
